Ray of Light
by Stardust Imaginings
Summary: Toaster, Kirby, and Radio rethink their opinion of Lampy after his uncharacteristic act of bravery that night in the storm. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the plot bunny that coaxed me into writing this and an old, worn out VHS copy I've had since I was seven! I got back into watching the movie after a few years of it just sitting on my shelf gathering dust and found myself loving it all over again! I await the day they give this wonderful gem of a movie a proper blu ray release! Anyway, enough babbling! On with the story!**

_**Ray of Light**_

He still could not believe the events that had transpired in the last four hours. The rain had finally stopped shortly after it happened. Since then, the mood had dropped to the lowest of lows since they started their crazy journey to the city. True, the battery was fully recharged and it was now possible to continue on but there were just two big things standing in the way. One: Blanky was missing and they still had yet to find him. And two…well, let's just say the general belief amongst the three remaining friends at the moment was uncertainty. Uncertainty and worry over whether the lamp lying in the grass, with shards of broken glass nearby, was very badly injured and if he would ever wake up.

"_He burned out his circuits. His light bulb, his only source of light, destroyed. Even his cord was frayed and black with burns. Why? Why did he decide to do it? Was it so important to him that he help us even if it meant risking his own life so that we could continue on our journey to find the Master? Possibly without him? Since when did Lampy become so selfless?" _

Radio pondered his thoughts in silence. The usually talkative clock radio sat quietly next to the lamp in question who had given so much for them and received so little. It wasn't fair that his normally energetic, care-free friend had to resort to something so drastic in order to save them all. How could he ever repay him for everything he'd done for them when he woke up? _If_ he woke up…

"How is he?" Toaster asked quietly shuffling up to the radio a sad, worried expression on his chrome face.

"Same as before." Radio answered shortly.

He tried to sound indifferent, as if he really wasn't worrying his circuits to a frazzle wondering when their annoying but lovable friend would regain consciousness.

Radio was ashamed to admit it, but it would be embarrassing for him if he let his guard down to the others by admitting he was actually really worried for his best friend. Who else would he have to joke around with and annoy to death with his endless news reports and pointless announcements?

"I don't like the looks of this." Toaster remarked sighing deeply.

The guilt was etched so deeply in the tin toaster's eyes, it actually pained Radio to even look at their intrepid leader. No doubt Toaster felt this whole thing was his fault. Not that it was but Radio knew how sensitive he could be.

"We need to find Blanky." Kirby stated breaking the tense silence and whirring up to stand next to them.

"But what about Lampy?" Toaster asked looking to the older appliance for guidance.

"What about him? We take him with us, of course!" Kirby snapped sounding irritated in an attempt to hide the worry and anxiety he actually felt.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Toaster asked staring at the bits of broken glass littering the grass.

"How should I know? Who knows how much power he absorbed! He may not wake up at all!" Kirby answered harshly turning away from them in annoyance.

Radio looked up at Kirby, his dial drooping, the words stinging him like tiny needles.

"Yeah, how should any of us know, really." Radio added drearily his antenna drooping at the morbid statement.

Kirby immediately regretted his words after that. He did not mean it to sound so final. Heck, he didn't mean it at all! It was just his nature to always sound cross. He was just used to it. He never expressed emotions like love or kindness to anyone. Just because the lamp had gone and decided to be a hero did not mean he was entitled to start acting like he really cared about the nitwit. Despite the fact that he did care. A lot. And the ugly reality that Lampy hadn't woken up after four hours created a dread as heavy as a 50 lb. lead paperweight that lay uncomfortably at the very bottom of his cloth bag. Kirby hated that feeling of anxiety. It made him feel powerless. Helpless.

There was an uncomfortably long silence following Kirby's hurtful words. Toaster was about to say something when a sudden soft groan caught everyone's attention. Kirby spun around, perhaps a little too quickly, earning him a light jab from Radio.

"You were saying?" Radio asked with a smugness in his tone that clearly said, "I told you so!" receiving a huff from Kirby who averted his gaze from the perked up radio grumbling quietly to himself.

"Lampy! Lampy, can you hear me?" Toaster asked as he leaned down close to him, Radio right beside him.

Another audible groan rang through the air. All eyes were immediately back on their groggy companion as his eyes slowly fluttered open to the bright sunlit morning.

"I think…the battery…is working now." Lampy mumbled blearily his eyes red and his vision swimming, his friend's faces gradually becoming clearer in the white light.

"Glad to see you're awake! How do you feel?" Toaster asked gently waiting patiently for their half-conscious friend to answer.

"I've been better." Lampy joked before a sudden coughing fit overtook him causing him to squeeze his eyes shut as the damage to his circuits momentarily overwhelmed him.

"Easy now. Don't push yourself. You've been through a lot. Just rest." Toaster coaxed soothingly watching worriedly as Lampy coughed harshly for several long seconds.

Small blue sparks fizzled in the air with each cough. Kirby frowned at the electricity, wondering just how damaged the moron's circuits really were and if they were in need of replacing. But inside, he was breathing a huge sigh of relief, his anxiety dissipating quickly. Seeing Lampy awake felt much nicer than waiting around forever fearing the worst.

"You gave us a real scare, pal. I was almost certain that lightning did you in. I had a whole eulogy prepared and everything!" Radio stated light-heartily earning him a weak mocking laugh from Lampy.

"Hah, well…sorry to disappoint you." Lampy retorted but smiled at Radio's lame attempt at a joke.

"I never knew you had that in you Lampy." Toaster said proudly smiling down at him.

"Had what?" Lampy asked in confusion, looking to the silver appliance. His mind was still in a blur and his memory was foggy.

"What you did back there; it was very brave." Toaster explained gently.

"Indeed it was. Why, if I were you, I would've done the same thing!" Radio proclaimed proudly jumping up and down in enthusiasm.

Kirby snorted at Radio's bold declaration.

"You? You would've hid in the bushes before risking your neck to recharge that battery, you big show-off!" Kirby grumbled.

Toaster chuckled at the playful banter while Lampy rubbed his aching head with his burnt plug.

"Did I really…" Lampy started his eyes wide in disbelief, the whole ordeal slowly coming back to him like it was some kind of strange dream rather than reality.

"Risk your life for us?" Toaster finished with a knowing smile.

"You bet your frayed cord you did!" Radio exclaimed hopping over to the stunned lamp and pointing dramatically at the burnt yellow cord making Lampy look at it in surprise, realization slowly dawning in his burned out circuits.

"Wow." the small exclamation of wonder causing Toaster and Radio to laugh.

Kirby shook his head feigning annoyance but was really trying to hold in his own mirth at their simple-minded friend's disbelief that he could do something so heroic.

"As much as I hate to say it, without you, we'd be stuck here." Kirby grumbled seriously but with complete honesty looking Lampy straight in the eye as he spoke.

"And we are forever grateful to you, Lampy!" Toaster added placing a black-handled hand over his chest in a half bow.

Radio followed suit expressing his gratitude in a more exuberant manner, throwing his long antennae across his chest and bowing deeply until he was almost touching the ground.

"And I thank you graciously kind sir, from the bottom of my heart! If I had one." Radio joked lifting his head at the corny punch line.

Lampy let out a full-hearted laugh.

"Thanks, guys. It sounds weird, especially coming from you Kirby, but thanks." Lampy said looking to the gruff vacuum with respect.

Kirby mumbled something indistinct before turning away suddenly finding the grass very interesting. Lampy smiled watching the vacuum turn away in obvious embarrassment. He was feeling much better than before and much more alert of his surroundings. That was when he finally noticed that something was amiss.

"Hey, where's Blanky?" Lampy asked his smile faltering slightly, the little electric blanket's absence suddenly being noticed for the first time since he woke up.

"Oh, I'm sure he's around here someplace." Toaster replied lightly not wanting to cause Lampy any unnecessary anxiety to compound his injuries further.

"Well, might as well start looking for him." Kirby stated plugging himself back into the office chair and waiting for Toaster and Radio to help Lampy up onto the seat before taking off to find their missing companion.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? I actually think this turned out quite well! And if anyone is wondering, yes Lampy is my favorite, with Radio coming in a very close second! I love this movie to death!**


End file.
